


[Podfic] Skin Deep - written by PlaneJane

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Eczema, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a <a href="http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/30557.html?thread=29477469">kink meme prompt</a>: <i>Arthur helps Merlin put LOTION on his back every day because Merlin has super-dry skin.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Skin Deep - written by PlaneJane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skin Deep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/357753) by [PlaneJane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlaneJane/pseuds/PlaneJane). 



> THIS PODFIC FEATURES:  
> \- Flangst  
> \- Merthur cuteness :)

| 

photo credit [here](http://static.wix.com/media/ec7728_917009d73c4343218c916cdfa8e9930b.jpg)

music: _The Nutcracker Theme_ from _The Nutcracker_

**Duration:** 00:28:52

**Size:** 26.7 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/kmbjr8cor4jpkjd/Skin+Deep.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SEyBBi-Rr80&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/skin-deep-2).  
  
---|---


End file.
